


Flesh for Fantasy

by x_Lvnoma_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Come Marking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Large Cock, Marking, Masturbation, Monster sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Taratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lvnoma_x/pseuds/x_Lvnoma_x
Summary: You find yourself invited to a ball in honor of the fall harvest thrown by the eccentric Lord Siebren himself, only to see the guests leave shortly after your arrival. On your invitation, the time of your arrival is correct, and you're a "VIP" guest. He's there to show you good hospitality.





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS OCTOBER GAMERS
> 
> You know what that means??? Dirty monster fucking! I'll be working on an incubus Sigma fic next, enjoy, for it is spooky month. 
> 
> Song that partially inspired the fic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw1oM7LBbxE

Should you be here? 

You approach the entrance to Lord Siebren’s castle, menacing and looming under the moonlight with its fascinating brick structure and tall gates surrounded by an unkempt garden full of thorns and weeds. It was as terrifying as it was beautiful, the light from the moon glimmering off the shiny surface of the massive oak doors. A faint clamor could be heard as you climbed the stone steps, chipped and cold like the rest of the building. 

A party was being thrown in honor of the fall harvest, and you were miraculously invited. 

But why? 

Lord Siebren was the one who invited each and every person, with a few being labeled as a VIP member of sorts, and you were one of them. You were never very noticeable in terms of status, just someone living and average life compared to the rich attendees living their lavish lives, spoiled to the fullest extent. 

Once you reach the doors, the thick wood creaked and split when they opened, but not fully, so large that they needed only a few feet to open for a single person to enter. When you get in, it’s like a slap to the face. The castle pales in comparison to what you see inside. It’s beautiful, no, in fact, it’s gorgeous. A stunning crystal chandelier hangs above the ballroom full of men and women clad in expensive gowns and suits, pacing around each other in either conversation or dancing along to the music. 

Their earrings and dresses glimmered under the bright lights brighter than the stars outside at this very moment. But yet, you couldn’t see them. There were little no no windows, and any that were around always had the curtains drawn from what you say, even during the day. 

In fact, from what you remember, Lord Siebren was never seen during the day. His castle was shut tight at all times, living silently behind those stone walls and prowling the streets at night. Doing what, god only knows. He stuck to the night, and rejected the day. 

You ran into him once during a nightly stroll, nearly scaring you to death. He was eerily tall, and loomed over you when he spoke, cloaked in that black cape tied back with a black ribbon and gold brooch. After that, you saw him more frequently. Every time you saw him, he started off by stating that he ‘wasn’t expecting you’ or ‘you happened to run into him’ and would pry you into talking with him for hours. 

He was so deathly pale, and the way he spoke sent shivers down your spine. Every Time he saw you. He smiled warmly. But even when he did, it somehow seemed inhuman, somewhat cold.. even. He always tried to ignore your awestruck visage spoke with a voice that was deep, rich, masculine, and a hint of an accent. 

He sounded dark and seductive, almost evil with kind words laced with a type of comfort that almost made you uncomfortable. 

And yet.. you grew attached to him. On those cold nights, you would wait outside for him and hope for that cold, heartless embrace that he would envelop you in. The way he would whisper into your ear and grip your skin almost felt wrong, only to leave you alone at dusk. 

Sadly you, apparently arrived late. Because while you had just begun approaching the guests, they started to leave. Disheartened and confused, you checked the time on the invite. Twelve O’clock, you’re right on time. 

Did the special guest invite have a different time as the others? 

Apparently so. 

As the music faded away and the crows of guests flooded past you to bid goodnight and return home, you stood frozen and puzzled in the middle of the ballroom, the clatter of the guests fading away into silence. 

You were alone, seemingly the only ‘special guest’. Uncomfortable and confused, you turned to leave, only to feel a cold grip on your shoulder. “Leaving so soon, klein konijntje?” 

A cold and emotionless voice says in your ear, making your spine curl against the body behind yours. 

It was Lord Siebren. He gripped your shoulder tighter and leaned in further, body to long had had to bend his spine halfway to meet his head with yours. 

“You are a special guests, after all, the party has just begun for you.” He says slyly, drifting his hand off your shoulder to take your hand, which you dubiously accepted. His cold lips pressed against the warm skin on the back of your hand. 

He was close, so close to getting a taste. If only you knew. 

He strode around you like a wolf eyeing its prey, ready to pounce at any moment as his long black cape dragged across the ground, slight tattered at the ends as he moved. 

“Are you nervous, klein konijntje? Don’t be.” He purred reassuringly. 

The cold hand left your body and gripped yours, tugging on it to make you walk along with him. 

Yes, just like a false sheperd leading on its prey. 

You were so ignorant to what he really was, it was sad. He loved how blissfully ignorant you were, it was pleasing to him, even in reality if you found out he would be heartbroken. You shyly strode alongside him, silent as you both moved down the long, red the hallway. You passed light after light, dimly lit against the wine coloured walls to give a false sense of daylight. He led you into a small room, what looked to be a library filled with books of every kind. A round leather couch sat in the middle of the room, with another on the opposite side of it, with a black coffee table set in the middle. Two elegant glasses filled with wine sat on the table, a bottle of the same liquor next to them. 

“Why don’t you have a seat? Let's talk, shall we?” He cooes, setting you down on the cold leather and seating himself across from you. He slides the wine glass across the table to you, and you eagerly take it and sip the red liquid. It’s sweet, unnaturally sweet. Lorn Sirebren picked it himself, you in mind. 

Yes, it was sweet, but he was sure it could never reach the sweetness you would have. How hard it was for him to simply not just twist your thoughts with the powers he had, to manipulate you into following him into his master bedroom. 

No, you would eventually do that all by yourself, just give him time. 

You sat awkwardly on the leather surface and looked down, accidentally making contact with Lord Siebren’s cold red gaze. It felt like his eyes burned into you, tracing his look up your legs to the subtle cleavage that hung out in your risky dress. 

Oh how precious you looked like the perfect little cherry made for his personal picking. 

Subtle as it was, it was enough to get him riled up. He wanted to jump on you and violate your soft body, fucking you into the couch until, you were submissive. No, he was too civil for that. He would wait. 

Oh how he hoped you had the same feelings for him as he did you, nervous you would reject him and break his already dead heart, leaving him to stay in a lonely damned eternity. Even if you loved him in return, he would outlive you. Yes, he would live out every year with you enjoying every night, heart strained as a year for him felt like a mere few months to vampires, watching you quickly age and eventually leave him in death. 

No, it would hurt to find another. 

He was lonely, but couldn’t say anything about it. And if you found out he was a vampire? You’d surely turn your heel and leave him to tell everyone else, and have to leave his castle to run from a witch hunt, leaving his current identity to change to a new one and start anew. 

“You look absolutely lovely tonight, y/n.” He compliments slightly nervously, almost as if what he’s doing is risky. 

“Thank you..” You reply quietly, squeezing your thighs when you feel his gaze run over them. He wanted to move onto the couch next to you, and move that short dress back up with his hands, running them over your plush skin. 

Nervously, you both converse with each other. He asks you the simple things; “How’s life?” or “what are your hobbies?” and you reply in a soft and nervous tone. Something about him felt.. off. It was like he rarely interacted with human beings, or that he wasn’t one himself. 

Yes, blissfully ignorant you were indeed. 

Tired of sitting still through the painful conversation, you reach for another glass of wine. Anything to do to keep yourself occupied, or distracted from how odd this felt. 

You flinch, a sharp pain seizing your hand as the glass slipped from your fingers and cut your hand open. It was so sudden, you didn’t even realize it happened until Lord Siebren took your hand in his to examine the wound. 

“I-i’m so sorry, it was an accident..” you panic, knowing he was rich this stuff must’ve cost a fortune, probably worth more than your whole entirety. You scramble to clean up the mess, attempting to absorb the wine with the end of your dress. “Please forgive me, Lord Siebren.” your voice wavering, different thoughts of how he’d punish you for this playing through your mind. 

Gentle fingers run over the large gash with blood seeping out of it. “It’s alright, little one,accidents are bound to happen.” You hear him say above as you kneeled in the red mess. 

“You’re hurt, let me help you.” Hearing his voice so close again made your skin crawl in delight, body of his bending down over you. You freeze for a moment, ignoring how easily the glass slipped from your seemingly firm hand to look at his face. He was pale alright, but a grey type of pale, like he was dead. You always wondered how one’s eyes could get to the red his had, like blood. No, deeper than blood. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, a rich sweet tone that makes your muscles relax and warm. You whimper when he thumbs the cut gently, causing blood to stain the white fabric of his gloves, turning them into a bright red. 

Oh god, your blood, it was on him..

His cock jumped, and he felt a rush of heat he’d otherwise never be able to feel in his cold body. He started talking, trying to hide the excitement he felt. He coerced you to stand, tugging you along beside him again to take you elsewhere. 

“Let's find something to fix you up, shall we?” 

He wanted to start a conversation, anything to distract him from how excited you got him. 

Your body jolted, feeling a heavy cloth drape over your shoulders. It was his cape. “Apologies for how cold it is, this castle is quite old.” He couldn’t feel the cold, but he noticed your shivering and gave in. The warmth from the cape and feeling his chest press against your side from how close he was as he walked was so.. calming? Even if you felt how unsettlingly similar to ice his body felt, you brushed it off. 

You stroll down the corridors with him, noticing how beaten down the castle was farther off from the ballroom you got.

It was less and less similar to the details with expensive furniture and decorations as the other side of the castle was, it now looked like something from a horror movie. The stone walls were cracked and dry, wood floor creaking the farther you traveled down them. He stopped at a bedroom and set you down on the bed, bulk moving against yours as you sat. 

“Stay here for a moment, I’ll fetch something to help you.” He assured, swiftly getting up and cutting around the corner of the doorway to disappear down the hall. Lorn Sirebren slid around the corner into a small hallway, pressing his stiff shoulders to the wall away from the nearest light. 

He should have left the party earlier to set himself with sheep blood, or anything but human blood. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he couldn’t resist making your hand slip. The smell of your blood was worth it. He struggled to keep his hunger at bay, it’s been so long since he’s had human blood, so fresh and alive, nothing animal blood could compare to that was the delicacy of human blood. 

He was so stupid for staying longer, but he had to wait for you. He set up the date to later, so no guest could distract him from the real point of the party. He wanted to be alone with you, no other living being in sight to hear what he’d do to you. 

He was pushing his limit, he was aware of it. And now look what he did, using the abilities that could so easily trick a human just to get you to draw a little blood. Oh how easily he could manipulate you into being his, just for one good feeding. You would be ashamed to see him here now,hungry, aching, craving, hiding himself away until he was sure you couldn’t see him. 

He felt on the edge of a frenzy, and all because of a little bit of blood. Pathetic. 

He unbuttoned his white shirt under his black cape, sweating in the heat of his clothes, hand running through his chest as the other clawed at the stone behind him. His body was being wracked with an unnatural heat he hadn’t felt since he was alive, almost like he had hot blood pumping through him, and he didn’t know how to endure it.

He hadn’t been near human blood in so long, the sweet coppery smell and sharp sweet taste took over his thoughts. Just like the monster he was. 

He felt the cool air hit him skin as he rushed to unbuckle his black pants, freeing his stiff cock. 

If only you knew what he was doing, only a few feet away from where you sit. He had to be quick. He thought of you trying to cover your cut and wipe it away, trying to get rid of the blood. Greedy, you were such a greedy little lamb. 

If only you knew how much of a delicacy it was to him, and you were hogging it. He felt jealousy seize his mind as he took his large pale cock into his hands and grze over the wet tip. He wanted some, but without hurting you. No, it wasn’t just blood he wanted, was it? Or was it you? 

The tightness in his slacks told otherwise. 

His mind was torn between what to do, either to want his own taste or to take reutn to his bedroom you sat in and fuck you rough. The conflicting thoughts between wanting to fuck and get a drink of that sweet human blood was driving him crazy. If he did fuck you, it would be relentless and involve lots of marking. He needed everyone to know you were his, but at the same time keep it secret. 

You teased him to complete hardness, and he felt so evil for craving you this way. 

He slowly stroked his dick and made a low growl, feeling unusual burning of pleasure searing through him. 

He could feel himself hardening in his hands at the thought of you, so innocent and blind to the idea of him needing to feed you, and he felt sick for it. He rutted into hand and groaned, the cold and stiff flesh warming up in his fingers. Conflicted feelings haunted him, the pressure making him nervous you might walk out and see. But he so badly needed a way to release this pressure. He shamefully brought a blood soaked finger it his mouth and slipped it in past his lips. 

He wanted to deny what he was feeling, but he couldn’t. He groaned around his finger and stroked harder, his mouth watered at your taste. 

He shut his eyes tightly and tilted his head into the crook of his shoulder, morally revolted with himself, but physically excited at the exquisite taste that hit his tongue, sweet, salty copper human blood, richer than any other kind. You lit a fire within him that need to be extinguished, made him feel something he hadn’t felt since he was human. He moaned as his teeth gripped into the glove, other hand busy jerking off his fat cock. 

You had no idea what you were getting into, making him so riled up? The very thought of your innocence and blood that made his hand pull strings of moans from him with rough strokes. For a human to get a literal monster so excited was the epitome of shame itself.  
He had to finish soon, but the taste made him wild again. His fantasies played though in his head, dragging you from his bedroom into the cold dark, of violating you, of hearing you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your hands pulling against his hair, of you coming undone underneath him to make your blood warm and pumping. Of pressing you up against a wall, so so small, so shy, as he roughly enters you.

His breath becomes ragged as his hand grips tighter around his dick, the pre-come from you teasing him like lube for the current situation. 

He riled in the idea of you so small compared to him. 

You’d be so tight around his erection, a little human compared to the massive monster that he was. You’d be begging and crying for something you didn’t even understand, clinging onto him for dear life. Bait just for him, begging for him to fuck into you so hard, so fast, like the deprived animal he was, marking and bruising you, making you bleed, playing with his food. 

Yes, that’s what you were to him. 

A little rabbit for this big bad wolf to consume. 

He’s so close..

His hard breathing and muffled groans with subtle slaps echoing in the hall. Thank god he closed your door. He whined around his fingers as he rutted into his tight fist. He imagined making you come for him over and over, mewling his name until you were nothing but a limp ragdoll, a toy for him to use until he felt sated. When you were tired enough, he’d slip his cock in like his fangs, and drain every bit of energy out of you, feeling the warmth leave fade from you body as he’s seized by an uncontrollable pleasure unparalleled by anything else.

His stomach twists at the idea. He doesn’t want that. Does he? No, he wants…

This is so embarrassing. He groans deep as he feels his organs warp, trying to sate the sick beast inside him. His dick is hot and wet in his hand, his white fangs finally piercing his stone cold lips.  
He wants to drink from you, and to feel you mewl and squirm around him, your wet heat squeezing him and milking him. He wants you to submit, to bend your neck for him voluntarily. He wants to feel you tighten as he uses you, and to pull away after hours of fucking to still see you glowing with life.  
“Y/n..” He moans in a broken voice, spilling inside you as you clench around his cock.  
Your voice echoes in his head as comes, watching it rope onto his fist and the black attire that are his clothes, his body overflowing with an unnatural heat that he hadn’t felt since he was human, wasn’t a monster. He slumps against the freezing wall as his body changes to it’s normal temperature and pulls his come covered hand away from his pants, wiping it all away because he can’t stand the embarrassment. 

No, if you saw what he’d done, you’d surely turn him down. You’d think he was disgusting, you’d see him as the monster he truly was. 

He felt so heavy as he went for bandages, the guilt felt like stones pressed to his back. Bandages, he hadn’t even been near any in so long, as they were something he never needed. But you were human, so fragile and breakable compared to him. 

When he made it back to you, he hoped to god you couldn’t see the half stiff erection he hid in his slacks. 

He gingerly took your small hand in his and wrapped up the cut, careful not to apply too much pressure and hurt you like he very well could easily do. For a split second, it riled him up. Seeing your hand, so small compared to his, and how easily he could hold them above your head without as much as a single struggle. He wanted to flash that twisted smirk at you as you squirmed against his massive bulk, feeling him press his chest against yours to a wall and violate you. 

He felt like an animal heat, but he couldn’t help it. 

He watched your eyes under your half closed lids, so precious, so sweet. He wanted you to stay with him for the night, so for once he wasn’t wandering the dark castle halls by himself. He didn’t want to be alone. 

No, there had to be a way to get you to stay with him, just a little taste to hopefully get you coming back every night. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the room brighter than the flickering lights did, a wave of rain pounding against the glass directly afterwards. 

Yes, he had the perfect excuse. 

“Klein konijntje, won’t you stay the night?” He asked, almost nervous you’d reject him. 

You didn’t answer for a moment, and he felt his heart drop.  
“I don’t know..” You responded shyly, a little scared to stay a night in a castle this big, better yet with someone and in a place you weren’t completely familiar with. 

“Won’t you please, liefste? I’ll bring you whatever you need. Besides, you wouldn’t want to go out in weather like that now, would you?” Lord Siebren interjected.

The way he asked was so sweet and smooth, like he was seducing you. But he was right, you had no ride back and refused to walk all the way home in such brutal rain. 

“Alright, but only for the night..” You replied slowly. 

For a moment, you saw him light up and bring life to that ever so pale skin. He felt alive. He wanted to express joy, to say something, but he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. He was so happy! He hadn’t had company in so long, for once he wouldn’t be alone. He’d be with someone else. A warmth like earlier flooded through him, and he got cold again. It was like an adrenaline rush, but different. 

“You may stay in this room, if you’d like.” He said. Thinking of you sleeping in the room that was his, it made him feel something. He wanted to imagine you laying down on the velvet sheets fast asleep, so relaxed and.. vulnerable, but that would take too long. 

“Is there anything special you need?” He asked, gently stroking your bandaged hand. His touch sent a shudder down your spine. 

“No, I don’t think so.” You said somewhat cold, unfamiliar to the situation and how to cope. It crushed him a little. Were you pushing him away? He had to leave soon, even if he really didn’t want to. He wanted to stay by you and talk for hours and to..

He felt his gaze drift to your neck. 

Yes, it was definitely time to leave. 

“That’s lovely to hear. Well, I’m glad you decided to stay,” he spoke as he turned back to face you, giving you an anxious look, “feel free to explore the room if you’d like, I haven’t used it in ages. There may be things leftover from the previous owners though, as a forewarning.” 

Lord Siebren’s towering bulk moved as he stood and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.  
When he left, you kicked off your shoes and rolled to the other side of the bed, if you could even call it one. It was huge, ridiculous compared to anything you’ve ever slept in. Almost everything had an older feel, with a color scheme of black and red with gold, the room looked like a mix between a typical master bedroom and a brothel. It was oddly romantic. 

Throwing yourself off the bed, you explored the rest of the room. It was better than trying to sleep, you weren’t very tired. Maybe find something to sleep in for later? The massive closet had to have something, anything but this sticky wine covered dress. It was a little tough, but you managed to pry the mahogany doors open. A smell of old perfume and dust instantly hit your face. The owner must've had a husband or been a single woman because the entirety of the closet was stuffed with elegant dresses and nightgowns. You picked the one most heavy, draping it onto your shivering body. 

With as thick and warm as it was, it was skimpy. You felt heat flush your body. Even if you were alone, you still felt naughty. It was shorter at the back than it was at the front and dipped down at the cleavage, it was a shame there were no longer ones. Chilly and dreary, you slipped between the sheets and waited for your body heat to warm up the bed. You waited, and waited, but the flashing from the lighting and pounding rain kept snapping you out of any eventual slumber you might fall into. 

But something wasn’t right. You felt something deep in your gut coil and burn, and a rush of overwhelming heat flood over you. It suddenly got very hot under the sheets. Were you sick? Running a fever? 

The coil tightened again, and your body became overly sensitive to the sheets beneath you. You felt your limbs squirm and body shift sensually. The only thing that seized your mind was Lord Siebren. Under the comfort of hiding under the sheets, you swore you could feel the piercing red eyes of Lord Siebren watching your every move. Another wave rushed through your body, forcing a subtle moan from you. You covered your mouth, attempting to hide the feelings you had no idea why you were having. 

Thank goodness you didn’t know. If you knew a vampire like Lord Siebren was using the abilities monsters like him usually had to make you riled up, you’d hate him. He snuck into the room while you were changing, hiding amongst the shadows from the dimly lit room, watching you writhe in aching lust. He felt guilty, he truly did, but he needed to hear what you sounded like so aroused and precious. He wanted you to put on a show for him and only him as he hid and watched you moan quietly, like a predator eating prey. 

And in return, you thought of him. Something about being in his presence made you feel so safe, yet it was terrifying. You couldn’t see his eyes, but you swore they were there. 

This should feel awful, disgusting even, becoming so unnaturally aroused in a stranger's bed, but it was oddly hot. You threw off the blanket and sloppily stuffed a finger into your soaking heat. This was instant excitement for the monster that watched you. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

You moaned out and groped your breasts, slowly pumping your fingers inside yourself. You tried to hold back the sounds, but they slipped out loudly. You squealed under your own touch and burned again. Lord Siebren could go for as long as he liked, sending wave after wave of arousal through you. Your human body was far too easy to manipulate. 

Sleazy thoughts flooded your brain with images of his honey smooth lips pressing down onto your neck, of him grabbing you by the hips, clawed fingers digging into your plush skin, holding and caressing you. A debased desire to have him take you and to fill your needs. But you felt strange, like you were being watched, similar to when a lamb knows a wolf is prowling among the crowd. 

You feel, just can’t see.

Your injured hand stings as you moved from your breasts to snake into your pants, rubbing your clit to the thought of him. Your fingers pumped harder and curled, eliciting a soft moan from your own lips as you tightened around them. Lord Sirebren felt his cock twitch again, already fully tented in his pants. He wanted to jump from the shadows and plunge his cock into your greedy heat and fuck you senseless, but he continued to watch. 

“Sirebren.. I-!” It didn’t take much to reach your orgasm. You squeezed around your fingers and came around them, still drilling the digits into your sweet spot. 

Your orgasm was violent when you thought of him, imagining his massive build pressed against yours and splitting you in half on his dick, gripping your hands onto those massive shoulders and moaning out uncontrollably. 

When your finished pumping out your orgasm, you squeeze your thighs closed and wiped off your fingers against the sheets, wanting to get rid of the evidence, but there was no hiding it. 

Another flash of lighting illuminates a pair of sharp red eyes in the far corner of the room, sending your heart into a racing panic. Right before the light from the flash was gone, your eye caught a wisp of darkness darting from the corner to your side of the bed, sending a cold flash through you as it went by. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, little one?” You heard Lord Siebren's voice ask behind your ear, feeling a pair of large hands resting on your tense shoulders.Your face flushed again, hands flying up to attempt to hide your eyes but his larger ones forced them away and pressed them behind your back. Here he finally had you, your pink face, soft smile, delicate skin, all completely alluring to him. He slides his hands down lower and eyes your hot neck. “I’m here to make you fully enjoy your stay here at the castle, I want you to fully experience good hospitality.”  
You feel cold wet lips press against your neck, and a warm breath against your ear as he spoke. 

“Ever since we’ve been talking, I’ve wanted so much more.” A full body shiver takes you at the implication, his voice so intoxicating. A hand pale and clawed snakes around your waist and up your nightgown, prying at your bra. With his chest pressed to your back, you feel just how much he looms over you, and the strangeness of his cold body. No warmth whatsoever, no heart beating with yours, just a solid mass of a person. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long..” He says desperately. 

He lets go of a hand pinned behind your back and gently takes it in his, making you realize just how uncanny he felt. His skin was soft and smooth, but felt so.. weird. You couldn’t help but slightly cringe at how unusual it was. You didn’t know what you were truly touching, it scared him. 

“You have..?” You say, a little shocked. His gentle grip on your hand tightens. “Yes, oh god yes I have.” He was giving in, the same way you were. He felt so pained you didn’t know how long he’d stalked you during the night, how you thought after you talked and left him for the night it was all over, instead of never knowing he’d hide behind corners and watch you walk home, watching you sleep, or watch you reach your peak without him behind half closed curtains. 

Your scent always stained on the front of his clothes, oh how it made his heart and loins ache. The hand on your chest roughly played under your shirt and roamed your body, the other gently drifting over the inner parts of your legs. 

“You smell so sweet.” He said, pressing his sharp hawkish nose into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply. He moaned at the way you squirmed under him, causing his normally unmoving and cold blood to start to pump through him, making him stiffen. His roaming fingers easily found your opening, playing with the wetness already there.

Cold flesh grips your face and twists it to face him, pressing his wintry lips against your warm ones. He knew how wrong it was to do this, especially with a human. 

So hopeless, so vulnerable to him. 

His digits pressed against your clit, teasing your entrance. When his fingers finally plunged into your warm entrance you tensed up, his icy fingers were an unusual sensation, especially when they were longer than your own. He cautiously stretched your flesh out, watching with excitement as his fingers pulled out and delved into you, a sight either of you hadn’t seen in a very, very long time.  
You were so soft, so wet, almost holy compared to the beast he was, but he didn’t stop, not while you panted and mewled, rolling your hips on him, not while you slowly relaxed and took more fingers inside, not as he watched you come undone under him in his lap the way he fantasized. 

His tongue forced past your lips, diving into your warm mouth and tasting your sweet fluids. He held in his excitement, so happy to finally be doing this. You flinched under him, his long nails poking at your sensitive flesh, although it offered a strange sensation. The hand gracefully gliding over your body pressed over your clit, joining his other hand as he thrusted his fingers deep into you. 

The barely lit up room felt so much more ambient now, the dim electric lights accompanied by the lit candle flickering on the dresser next to the bed. You were ethereal to him as you glowed under the orange light and squirmed in reaction to his touch. Warm and lively, shivering from his touch and clutching onto him as you came from his fingering. He felt so greedy watching you react so nicely from him and him alone, from working you to an orgasm and wanting every last drop of everything you had to offer. 

“How do you feel so far? More relaxed now, I hope?” He breathes in your ear. 

“Yes, I feel good..” You managed to mutter, eyes shut, basking in the intense feelings his hands were giving. 

Lord Siebren chuckled at your response, a hidden smirk drawn on his face. He worked up your body easily, melting away every problem that ever sat on your mind. He tugged at your nightgown and pulled it off, feeling himself harden at the sight of your almost fully naked body. Once he got that pesky bra off, he attacked your chest. Suddenly, you let out a soft moan, so aroused you had fallen into a sort of trance and barely noticed. 

You had finally ignored your previous concerns and being somewhere so unfamiliar, for you were completely under his spell now. He knew exactly what he was doing, and how to get the reactions he desired. 

He brings you in for another cold passionate kiss and pulls away, bringing them to your neck. The smell of your skin to close to his nose, feeling your warm blood pumping right against his face was intoxicating. He was tempted.. so tempted as he dragged his teeth along the supple skin on your neck and gently bit down as he kissed away to your collarbone. So easily could he have sunk down his teeth and drained every bit of life out of you, but he didn’t. Because that would hurt him. 

Shyly, you began to wander your hands down his broad chest and to his belt, making him jump in reaction. It’s been so long since anyone else has touched him, he missed it so. Just for a bit, only a bit he could feel his face flush from watching you play with his fully tented member through his pants before releasing him. He quaked under the touch of your hot sweaty hands on his hardened member. It was like fire against ice. You couldn’t help but stare at it, even if it felt rude. It was so much stronger than any other cock you’ve seen. 

Like the rest of him, it was pale and built, slightly warm with a thick veiny shaft with heavy balls sitting at the base. Your shaky hand struggled to wrap around it, so big compared against your palm. Fingertips brushed against it, and moved along the thick shaft. 

He sat against the headboard of the bed and watched as he let you stroke him, savoring the sight of you finally holding him in your hand. After all this longing, desperate waiting, it was finally happening. 

He quietly groaned as you thumbed over his slit and jerked him off faster, he rutted into your hand, releasing a few drops of precum. The uncanny warmth flooded back throughout him, like earlier night but so much more intense. He wasn’t sure he could contain himself this time. The arousal was so overhauling, the thought of another person with him brought him the greatest pleasure and comfort. 

He was so vulnerable to your touch, and flinches every time you played with the tip and finally took him into your mouth. His member was unusually big, making your mouth feel like it were about to tear at the corners. Never in a million years did Lord Siebren think he’d be having this level of intimacy ever again. 

You slowly bob your head back to and fro, using your hands to rub whatever you were too shy to deepthroat. You could feel him jerk his hips into your inviting mouth, the force from his strong hips making your rock against the bed. He was so eager. He groaned loudly, almost too shy to, and rutted faster down your throat. He tried to take it slower, but you gagged around him anyways. 

You could feel heat build up with the wetness at your abdomen, dripping down your legs as this mighty beast gripped your hair and pumped into your mouth. You could feel the pre-come and saliva dribble down the corners of your mouth and onto your sweaty bare chest. He didn’t last long in your mouth, and came deep down your throat as you massaged his balls, moaning loudly while digging his long claws into the bed. As he pulled out, he marveled at your face. Come and saliva coated your lips and tongue, still rock hard as he watched you lick up the rest of his come at the head of his cock. 

It tasted strange. It was almost flavorless and viscous, with slightest saltiness. 

He pressed your body down into the bed and sat over you, cock a few inches away from your entrance. Your body glistened softy under the light of the bedroom, he had to bite back a groan at how tempting you appeared. You peeked over at him, but quickly averted eye contact. Your shy demeanor and inability to hold your gaze was positively adorable. He knew how much you wanted this but was too shy to admit it. He felt so flattered to have someone like him, you were adorable.  
He couldn’t help but continue to gaze upon your body laid out languidly before him in his own bed. Your soft flushed face, delicate hands and feet, everything of yours was tiny compared to him. So shy, so innocent, it deeply aroused him, and it made him feel a little sick. 

The hot ache deep in his loins was not helped by the fact you squirmed under him as his hands roamed your body, pulling your hips up. You moaned softly, letting out a sigh and arching into his body. You had no idea the affects your sounds were having on him, it riled him up to a dangerous point. Your legs parted a few inches, and he took the opportunity to sit between them, a quiet and shy, but not unnoticed invitation for him to continue. 

He bit his bottom lip and stared intently between your legs, your cute wet pussy lips sitting right under him, inches from his cock. He felt it twitch violently.  
Lord Siebren moaned under his breath. 

“Y/N, you look.. stunning. Everything is so lovely to look at and touch..” He felt his words choke in his throat. He was really doing this. 

Why weren’t you stopping him? Didn’t you notice how unhuman he was? He tried to give you every silent opportunity to stop now, to notice something, but it felt like you didn’t care. You really wanted this. 

You felt wetness gathering around your inner lips and pussy, flushing with uncontrollable heat. His cock ached, he was so desperate to fuck you. He groaned under his breath; your pussy was so silky soft, so wet and open just for him. Slowly, he reached his arm around and stroked your wet lips gently and stared at your pink vulva. He parted them gently, and pressed against your sensitive clit. He heard you whimper and squirm your hips, you were unused to another person touching you. 

He rubbed his dick against your lubed entrance, letting it push in as his hands found your hips. His monster grip is sure to leave bruises, and you hope it does. You moan as he begins to thrust. How he stayed hard for so long you didn't know. You were still shocked this was happening. Never in a million scenarios did you think you’d show up to a ball only to end the night by getting split on the lord of the castle’s cock. His other hand finds your hair, pulling harshly. 

You moan at the feeling of his sharp nails digging into your scalp. Your hand finds your mouth to cover your shy moans, but Lord Siebren isn’t having any of that and pulls it away. “You’re going to have me coming, very soon.” He growls in your ear. Your mind swirls with things to say, but you’re too busy moaning. You kick your legs petulantly as he plunges deeper and thrusts his hips into yours harder. “Hold still, little on, or I will have to stop.” He orders. “I’m here to show you good hospitality, remember?”  
You barely nodded, body stilling. 

“That’s a good girl. Just remember, you are in my castle.” He purred, thumb circling around your clit as he moved into you. 

You desperately attempted to hold still, to not writhe under his treatment. His spine curled to lean closer, tongue dragging on the back of your neck. So close, he’s so close to getting what he wants..

His breath fanned against your neck, inhaling the smell of your body heat. He could nearly feel the blood pumping against his tongue. He’s so close so fucking close, but he won’t do it. 

His teeth dragged along the skin, his hips rocking faster, his luke-warm skin slapping against yours. He grabbed the burning candle from the dresser, tilting it to drip how wax onto your sweaty back, making you mewl in reaction, the sound causing his dick to throb inside you. He was leaking pre come into your clenching lips, he hasn’t felt this aroused in a long long time. 

He poured more scolding wax onto your back, the sensation making your back arch into Lord Siebren. Once no more was left to spill, he let the flame die and tossed it aside. You enjoyed the feeling of this beastly man breaking and breeding you, he was gentle with his touch but so ruthless with his hips.  
No, he was tired of hearing all these subtle moans and squeals, but not seeing your face. He needed to see your face as you got fucked, to see the plush skin hot and twisted with one of pleasure. 

You were like a feather in his hands as he flipped you over on top of him, relentless as he thrusted upwards deep into your womb. It felt like he was splitting your abdomen, and you enjoyed it. Your teeth sunk into your lip, feeling him pound into you upwards rougher and twist his hips as he moved. You cried out at the stretch, his thrusts showing how much his sanity and ability to keep steady was melting away. 

He was so lost in pleasure his tongue lazed out of his mouth like a dog, his eyes half lidded and locked onto your face. You were so enjoyable to watch, so cute as you moaned his name and mewled on top of him, unable to withstand the power of his thrusts. You hung your head on your shoulder and tightened up, urging him further with squeals and small thrusts against his. His hands, obscenely strong and large, held you in place by your hips as you rode his vampire cock. 

Red eyes burned into your body, he continued to stay amazed at how much smaller you were than him. Yes, you truly were the little rabbit that got caught by the wolf.  
It was all so much to handle. He watched you unravel on top of him, your quick breathing and soft mewls like music to his ears. Though he was incredibly strong, he was so gentle with his large hands, making sure to hold you firmly against his hips while he pounded into you from below. You felt a strong shiver, the hot coil in your stomach becoming unbearable from the building tension, the shocks of pleasure his pumps were sending centered around your throbbing clit he had begun to finger at. Sets of tingly ecstasy rolled outward from inside your pussy, each one strung out by his thrusts, hearing yourself cry as you felt your inner walls spasm and clench tightly around his monstrous cock, releasing your slick on top of him. 

“Good girl..” Lord Siebren let out a low groan, the sight of your spasming lips clenching around him nearly triggering his own orgasm. His hips continued drilling into you at a brutal pace, rougher now after you squeezed around him from your orgasm. He felt his mind become nothing but a mess of filthy, erotic thoughts, thoughts like plunging his long fangs deep in your neck as he comes, of tasting you right from the source. 

It was making his cock throb and stiffen as much as it was making his heart break, and he truly knew deep down he really was no better than a beast preying on something much weaker. He loved you, he really did, but his own perverted instincts were taking over. 

You mewled and cried out above him, gripping onto his chest tightly as he rocked into you. Your body was feeling another orgasm building so quickly. “Lord Siebren, I’m so close..” You felt his fingers dig into the skin on your hips, his legs shaking as his own orgasm drew closer. He hasn’t felt bliss like this in ages, not even by his own hands. His red eyes were drawn beneath closed lids, breaths harsh as they pushed through his clenched teeth. Your hot, wet pussy milked his massive cock with each relentless thrust, your insides squeezing around him so tight his cock hurt. 

Suddenly, it felt like your whole body was plummeting against the bed, ecstasy that hit you hard sending you into a second orgasm, all the while his dick was pounding into your g-spot. Your whimpers sent him right over the edge, his thrusts sloppy and abdomen quivering as he groaned loudly and hilted as deep as he could while filling you to the brim with come. 

It was so heavy and thick inside you as his body convulsed under you as he emptied into you and pushed you tighter against him. He wanted to make sure every last drop was snug inside you. 

"That's it, little one, taking all of me, such a good girl." He cooed. "That's it."

He kept it in until he softened, feeling you shudder as he pulled out and watched his come spill out following. He cringed at the deep scratches and bruises on your hips, he thought he was better than that. It filled him with a strange sense of pride, watching the bruises on your neck blossom. Yes, he was marking you, making everyone well aware this little rabbit belonged to him. 

You weren’t just a feeding ground for him, for you were so much more. His own little rabbit, a lover that was all for his purposes. 

You were flesh. 

Flesh for fantasy.

Art below done by me @Ladylunoma on Twitter

  



End file.
